Just a Memory
by LunarxLight
Summary: Saix remembers his past as Isa. He also remembers Lea. But that doesn't necessarily mean they're good memories.


_Isa and Lea had been walking back to their hangout in the center of town after buying ice cream. sea salt ice cream to be precise. They were talking about stuff any other teenager would be talking about, needless stuff to be honest.  
"Aw, c'mon Isa, eat your ice cream before it melts!" Lea said with a chuckle before he took a bite of his ice cream._

_"It's kind of hard when you keep asking me so many questions, Lea." Isa replied, a faint smile on his face, finally able to take a bite of his ice cream. The two of them had been friends for years. Lea, being the social butterfly he is, had tons of friends, though none of them were as close to him as Isa. Isa on the other hand- His only friend was Lea, though he wasn't disappointed by that fact. He enjoyed having Lea as a friend, as a best friend. They were nearly to their hangout when they had suddenly heard a scream come from a nearby alleyway. From the sound of it, it sounded like it came from a little girl. Lea blinked, his instinct kicking in as he quickly ran to where he heard the scream without saying a word._

_"Lea, wait-!" Isa reached out for Lea's arm but he was already out of reach so he quickly followed behind him to catch up. Within a matter of seconds they were at the alleyway where they had heard the scream come from. They both looked into the alleyway, blinking in shock simultaneously when they saw a little girl, cornered, by what looked like... like monsters! The monsters were pitch black, with bright yellow eyes and jagged antennas that took up about half their body length. They were about as half as tall as the two teenage boys, but they had razor sharp claws and teeth. Lea and Isa were absolutely horrified by the sight, but Lea quickly ran over to the little girl to help her. Once he got to her, he found himself cornered as well as he picked up the girl off of the ground and out of reach from the monsters. He quickly looked for a way out but couldn't quite find one. Isa was frozen in place out of fear. staring at the monsters that were cornering his best friend and the girl. Lea then attempted to kick away the creatures but could only progress a few feet before he was completely surrounded._

_"I-Isa! Snap out of it and help!" He screamed out to his best friend. Isa then took a few slow, careful steps forward, not wanting to gain the attention of the monsters as he reached his arms out._

_"Hand me the girl so we can get out of here!" Isa stuttered out, looking at his best friend, trying his best to remain calm and not panic. Lea quickly did as Isa instructed, handing him the red haired girl, kicking away a few of the monsters as he did so. Once Isa had the girl in his arms he quickly grabbed Lea's arm with his free hand and made a run for it, only making it a few feet before he was jerked back by a taller looking monster. Isa quickly set the girl down before he fell._

_"GO! Run! Go get help!" Isa pleaded to the younger girl, quickly trying to stand up again but was pulled down by the smaller creatures. The young girl nodded before quickly running off, barely escaping from the hoard of monsters. _

_"Isa, c'mon, get up!" Lea said loudly, helping up his friend as he kicked away a few of the monsters. The two of them were being herded like sheep, soon finding themselves back to the wall with no escape. Lea and Isa both looked down the alleyway that was now filled with the black creatures, none of them knowing how to escape. "Looks like this is it, Isa..." Lea said, glancing at Isa as he kicked away a creature that crawled on his leg._

_"L-Lea, what are you talking about!? We're gonna make it! Help will come soon!" Isa stuttered, his eyes widened from Lea's statement_

_"You really think so? Heh, I hope you're right because this is a sucky way to die..." Lea sighed, looking over to all the blood-crazed creatures._

_"Lea, I-" Isa was interrupted when one of the creatures quickly crawled up his body and clawed at his face, it's claws carving an X shaped scratch onto Isa's forehead, but it was quickly thrown back to the ground by Isa, who was now in a panic as he held his now bleeding face with one of his hands._

_"Isa!" Lea screamed out, tears forming in his eyes as he realized there was no escaping this. _

_"Lea... I'm so sorry for how I've treated you, I know I can be a jerk sometimes... But I just want you to know, that no matter what happens to us, I will never forget you. Never." Isa said, tears mixed with blood rolling down his cheeks._

_"Isa... I'll never forget you either," Lea started, but then suddenly everything just went black for Isa, and then the same for Lea. There was no more pain for either of them. _

_"Got it memorized?" was the last thing Isa heard Lea say before they were pulled into the darkness._

Saix then quickly awoke and sat up in his bed with a gasp. He was panting and quivering from the nightmare he had just awoken from. He was in a cold sweat as he looked around his room, no sign of any of those creatures. Those Heartless. He then exhaled slowly and stopped quivering when he felt something cold on his face. He reached his hand up and touched his cheek. Tears. There were tears running down his cheeks. He shook his head with a sigh as he wiped away the tears. He looked around once more before lying back down in his bed, closing his eyes.

"_Just... A nightmare..._" He sighed quietly before slowly falling asleep once again.


End file.
